Bardock's Ruturn
by Wolfman1997
Summary: This is the story of how Bardock came back to live with the help of his family and long with a familiar foe will Goku, Bardock, their family and friends be able to stop this threat?(Undecided)
1. Prologue

_(Disclaimer Note: I don t own Dragon Ball Z, It s owned by Akira Toriyama, Please support the official release)_

**The Prologue**

** Along time ago on a planet far from Earth the rebellious saiyan warrior, Bardock, was going to confront the treacherous tyrant known as Frieza. Frieza, You low life bastard! Bardock said angrily. You ll pay for what you done you traitor! And this is for all the people we killed in your name!, so here have it! In the end Bardock failed and decades have passed and Goku has achieved the rank of Super Saiyan during his showdown with Frieza on Namek. As Goku and Frieza were fighting, Mr. Popo gathered all the Dragonballs back on Earth and made a wish to bring back the lives of those who were killed by Frieza and his men.**


	2. Chapter 1 Saiyan Surprise Picnic

_(Disclaimer Note: I don t own Dragon Ball Z, It s owned by Akira Toriyama, Please support the official release)_

_ **Chapter 1: The Saiyan Surprise Picnic**_

_ It's been 10 years since Goku defeated Majin Buu and peace has spread through the universe. As for our hero, he and his family have invited their closest friends to a picnic. "Hey Gohan, what's the matter?" "Oh, it's nothing Dad, he answered as he looked away from Videl. Videl looked confused when she saw staring at her. "Emotions, why do humans have them?" "Piccolo, don't be like that, besides maybe you'll find love someday." said Krillin. "Yeah Right!" Piccolo said loudly with a bit of anger._

Then suddenly, Goku and the rest of the warriors felt a presence of 4 power levels coming towards Earth. "Everybody inside now !" Goku yelled. Everyone got in the house for their safety. When everyone got inside the house it was revealed that the 4 power levels coming towards the Earth were 4 pods. The pods came down near the house and destroyed the picnic area on impact, leaving 4 big craters in the middle yard of the house.

**What are these strange space pods doing here? Are they friends or are they Foes? And what lies ahead for our heros? Find in the next Chapter**

**To Be Continued.**

**( Sorry if the Chapter is short I'm going to see if I can make the next Chapter a bit more longer next time.)**


	3. Chapter 2 Four Saiyans?

_(Disclaimer Note: I don t own Dragon Ball Z, It s owned by Akira Toriyama, Please support the official release)_

**Chapter 2: Four Saiyans ?**

"Goku what just happened!?" Krillin yelled in fear. "It would seem to be four pods."Vegeta answered surprised. "Everyone prepare yourselves" Goku warned everyone "There is no telling what might happen." "If their hostile we'll be sure to take them." Gohan said in a serious tone. "Ready to fight Goten?" Trunks asked Goten a bit seriously with confidence. "Yeah." Goten responded back to his best friend with confidence.

The four pods opened up slowly revealing four shadowy figures. One of the figures revealed to a man with spiky short black hair where in the back of head there was a mullet like part of his head. He was wearing black and light blue armor a bit similar to what Vegeta wore. Another figure turned out to a women with short black hair similar to Videls' and similar armor but, it was a little different on the count the armor have one yellow shoulder strap and wearing bits of pink. The next figure was a really strong looking guy who was also wearing armor and had the face of Recoome, but with 3 small scars on his forehead. He also had a bald head with Some parts of his black hair sticking out to the sides of his head. The final figure was a bit of a portly man Wearing similar armor and sandals. He had Short black bowl cut hair with a thin mustache. What really gave some form of their Identity was their brown tails wrapped around their waist like belts. Which the would mean the four are Saiyans.

"Those four...our Saiyans!" Piccolo yelled in shock. With the shocking appearance of the 4 figures, the group began to wonder how is this even possible. Goku and the other fighters hurried outside to confront the 4 mysterious saiyans. "Fasha, where have we landed?" The saiyan which seemed to be the one in charge questioned the Saiyan women whose name is revealed to be fasha. "Telling what it said in the pods, the planet is called E-arth." Fasha explained to her comrade. "E-arth?, What kind of a stupid name is that!?" The portly saiyan asked loudly. "I don't know that, but sounds like a silly name for planet." The big saiyan stated in a bit of a goofy sounding voice.

"Excuse, me. " Goku interrupted which got their attention. "The name of this planet is called Earth, not E-arth." The saiyans looked at Goku and it now filled them with shock at the site of Goku. "Ba-Bardock?" The leader said filled with shock. "Bardock is that you?" "Bardock?" Goku said with confusion. "Who's Bardock?" "The saiyan who perfected the fake moon technique?" Vegeta thought in confusion. _"So, they must know him then."_ "Wait Tora, something different about him." Fasha shared with the leader whose name is revealed to be Tora. Tora got good look at him then realized a couple of things with Goku. "You're right, he a little different." Tora said with a serious tone. "Wait a minute, he not be Bardock, but he might be Bardock's son." With what Tora said, people were shocked to hear this news.

Who are these saiyans? Who is Bardock, and why do they say that's Goku's father?

Find in the next Chapter

**To Be Continued.**

So what do you think of this Chapter?

Favorite it, Review it, Follow it.

And probably follow my profile.

For more stories like this.


End file.
